Can You Feel it Now?
'Can You Feel it Now? '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lifty and Shifty try to hurt injury to be payed off his hospital bill. Roles Starring *Lifty & Shifty *Injury Appearances *Lumpy *Whistle *Meaty *Truffles *Croaky *Zipper *Scales *Drama *Doc Plot Lifty and Shifty have recently started a new career as doctors, using their patients' medical bills for their gain. Shifty counts the money they have earned and says they will need more. Suddenly, they see Injury outside their clinic, struggling to move his wheelchair over muddy ground. Injury falls over and his medical bills fall out, and he complains about how high they are. Lifty and Shifty see this as a jackpot and decide to take advantage of it. The raccoon brothers come out and pull the wheelchair off the mud, then Shifty helps Injury back on his wheelchair. They offer him to come with them on a day on the town, and Injury excitedly agrees, unaware of their attempt to hurt him. They first go to a baseball game, where a stray ball comes flying to them. Lifty and Shifty hope the ball will hurt Injury, but he actually manages to catch it. Lumpy the pitcher comes on the field and throws a ball too hard, hitting Lifty in the eye and blackening it. Next, they go to the pet store and spot dogs in cages. Lifty brings Injury to pet a large vicious-looking dog in hopes of him being mauled. This dog happens to be friendly and bonds with him. Shifty picks up a puppy (Whistle) which he intends to steal, until a parrot whistles and causes him to attack him and Lifty. At the carnival, Lifty and Shifty complain about their failure. They spot a huge roller coaster, which becomes part of their ultimate plan. After seating Injury in a cart, they take apart the coaster's tracks. The cart soon takes off and the riders have the time of their lives. However, the removed parts of the tracks cause numerous riders to fly out of their seats, though Injury remains unharmed as he put on his seat belts. Lifty and Shifty are seen trying to remove a section of the track, until the cart bumps into them and flies off. The twins end up being crushed by the cart, while Injury lands safely when his bandages act as a parachute. Later, Lifty and Shifty are seen in the hospital, covered in bandages on wheelchairs. Doc arrives with Lifty and Shifty's hospital bills, shocking them from seeing how high the bills were. Injury comes in for a visit and decides to comfort them by turning on a fan. The bills are blown into them and give them paper cuts. Injury wonders if being a doctor will help him pay off his own medical bills. Moral "''What you don't know can't hurt you!" Deaths #Truffles, Croaky, and Zipper fell to their deaths. Meaty, Drama and Scales may have debatably had the same fate, but their deaths weren't seen. #Lifty and Shifty die from paper cuts from the bills. Trivia *This is Injury's first starring role. *Meaty, Truffles, Croaky, Zipper, Drama, and Scales were seen in the roller coaster cart. *This marks Zipper's first death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes